Monster Jam Triple Threat Series (2019)
The 2019 Monster Jam Triple Threat Series Tour is the fifth season of the More Monster Jam Series. It will again host three tours, Central, East and West. All three champions will receive automatic invites to the Monster Jam World Finals 20. Triple Threat Series Central Competitors *Grave Digger #31: Brandon Vinson *Monster Energy: Coty Saucier *El Toro Loco: Mark List *Pirate's Curse: Justin Hicks *Soldier Fortune: Kayla Blood *Zombie: Ami Houde/Macey Nitcher (Charleston only) *Blue Thunder: Matt Cody *Monster Mutt Rottweiler: Cory Snyder Stops #Jan. 5-6: Nashville, TN #Jan. 11-13: Kansas City, MO #Jan. 18-19: Milwaukee, WI #Jan. 26-27: Newark, NJ #Feb. 1-3: Charleston, WV #Feb. 8-10: Pittsburgh, PA #Feb. 16-17: Cleveland, OH #Mar. 9-10: Raleigh, NC #Mar. 23-25: Grand Rapids, MI #Mar. 30-31: Cincinnati, OH #Apr. 6-7: Columbus, OH (Championship Event) Hosts: John Saponaro and Abby Baltezar Triple Threat Series West Competitors *Grave Digger #36: Tyler Menninga *Max-D: Colton Eichelberger *Zombie: Bari Musawwir *El Toro Loco: Elvis Lainez *Scooby Doo: Myranda Cozad *Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs *Megalodon: Austin Minton *Monster Mutt: Tanner Root Stops #Jan. 4-5: Salt Lake City, UT #Jan. 11-13: Tacoma, WA #Jan. 18-20: Sacramento, CA #Jan. 25-27: Spokane, WA #Feb. 1-2: Fargo, ND #Feb. 8-10: Denver, CO #Feb. 16-17: Oklahoma City, OK #Feb. 22-23: Wichita, KS #Mar. 2-3: Portland, OR #Mar. 15-17: Fresno, CA (Championship Event) Hosts: Sarah Jessica and John Cameron Triple Threat Series East Competitors *Grave Digger #34: Krysten Anderson *Max-D: Blake Granger *Earthshaker: Tristan England *Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght *El Toro Loco: Armando Castro *Zombie: Joe Urie *Megalodon: Jack Brown *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Kristen Hope Stops #Jan. 4-5: Birmingham, AL #Jan. 11-12: Charlotte, NC #Jan. 18-19: Greensboro, NC #Jan. 25-27: Uniondale, NY #Feb. 1-3: Providence, RI #Feb. 8-9: Greenville, SC #Feb. 15-17: Worcester, MA #Feb. 22-24: Allentown, PA #Mar. 1-3: Baltimore, MD (Championship Event) Hosts: Matt Isbill and Casey Gagliardi Overall Wins 'West' Salt Lake City *Show 1: Grave Digger '' *Show 2: ''Grave Digger '' *Show 3: ''Grave Digger Tacoma *Show 1: Max-D *Show 2: Max-D *Show 3: Grave Digger '' *Show 4: ''Grave Digger *Show 5: Grave Digger Sacramento * Show 1: Grave Digger * Show 2: Grave Digger * Show 3: Max-D Spokane * Show 1: G''rave Digger'' * Show 2: Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 4: ''Max-D 'Central' Nashville *Show 1: El Toro Loco '' *Show 2: ''Soldier Fortune '' *Show 3: ''Zombie '' ''Kansas *Show 1: Soldier Fortune *Show 2: Grave Digger *Show 3: Grave Digger '' *Show 4: El Toro Loco ''Milwaukee '' * Show 1: ''Grave Digger * Show 2: Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger Newark * Show 1: Monster Energy '' * Show 2: ''Soilder Fortune * Show 3: Grave Digger * Show 4: El Toro Loco 'East' Birmingham *Show 1: Grave Digger *Show 2: EarthShaker *Show 3: Max-D Charlotte *Show 1: Max-D *Show 2: El Toro Loco *Show 3: Max-D Greensboro '' * Show 1: ''El Toro Loco '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger '' U''niondale * Show 1: Max-D * Show 2: Max-D * Show 3: Earthshaker * Show 4: Max-D Points Total (As of 1-28-2019) Central #Grave Digger- 482 #El Toro Loco- 455 #Soldier Fortune - 442 #Monster Energy - 414 #Pirate’s Curse - 325 #Blue Thunder - 292 #Zombie- 194 #Monster Mutt Rottweiler - 178 West #Grave Digger - 604 #Max-D - 539 #Soilder Fortune Black Ops - 400 #Zombie - 392 #El Toro Loco- 340 #Scooby-Doo!- 275 #Megalodon - 273 #Monster Mutt - 221 East #Max-D - 381 #El Toro Loco - 369 #EarthShaker - 365 #Grave Digger - 319 #Alien Invasion - 299 #Zombie - 287 #Megalodon - 206 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 146 Trivia *This is the first time 2Xtreme Racing ran the tour. *Tanner Root was supposed to drive Monster Mutt Rottweiler on the Iron Outlaw chassis on the West Tour however, it was later switched to Monster Mutt a month later after the 2019 Kickoff Show. *Myranda Cozad in Scooby Doo was supposed to be on the Central Coast Tour, but she was replaced by Soldier Fortune two months later after the 2019 Kickoff Show. Myranda was moved from the Central Tour to the West Tour. *This was the first time Monster Mutt and Soldier Fortune competed in the Tour. *Jackie Carrizosa was originally scheduled to drive the aforementioned Soldier Fortune, however due to the releasing of NSFW material about her past, she was released by Feld. *Collete Davis in Wonder Woman was supposed to compete in the West Tour, but due to scheduling conflicts, she was replaced by Myranda Cozad in Scooby-Doo. *The Tacoma show on the West Tour featured a backflip ramp. **Despite being the only show to feature one, some drivers completed a Backflip in other shows by hitting an 8-Pack Wheelie Ramp, which was made for Wheelies and Moon Walks. *Kristen Hope missed one of the Birmingham shows which placed her last in the overall point standings with almost a whole 70 points from the 7th placer. *Ami Houde missed both Saturday Shows and the Sunday show in Kansas City which temporary placed her in last place. **A few weeks later in Newark, NJ, she suffered an injury after a hard roll during the ATV Racing competition which injured her. She was rushed to the hospital and is currently unknown if she will return to competition for the following weeks. *Tanner Root promotes a "Adopt Don't Shop" animal rights message with his Monster Mutt, ironically FELD (the owners of Monster Jam) have been accused several times by the infamous group PETA of animal cruelty in the past. *After the first two weekends of the competition, the Two-Wheels Skills Challenge was removed from the points competition meaning, drivers would still get to compete in the said competition however, they will not earn any points that would add to their points total. Category:More Monster Jam Category:2019 events Category:Monster Jam Tours